Casualties
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: In a war, there are casualties on both sides. Thousands of people died in the Kyuubi attack, but no one gave a thought to the opposition... That is, until a demoness came tearing through the village wailing for her 'Onii'.
1. Oniisan

**I don't think I'll put a pairing in this, but if I do, please be aware that it will NOT be NaruHina, SasuSaku or NaruSaku.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Kitsuba and my view of demonic culture? Not Naruto though, damn.**

The explosion could be heard all across Konaha. The unearthly scream that rattled window paned and shattered eardrums, accompanied by a harsh and terrible light and heat. Naruto shielded his eyes, trying to look at it, but it was like staring at the sun. It was probably some crazy new jutsu gone wrong, he reasoned, no need to go back. He had been in training ground forty-four all day, it was the only place so dangerous that the villagers wouldn't brave harm to get to him on this horrid day and "finish what the fourth started". Some birthday.

 ** _Kit._**

He was dragged from his self loathing by Kyuubi's growl pooling up from the recesses of his mind. Usually he would ignore the kitsune when he was deep in thought, but right now the fox sounded thoughtful and only a few shades down from panicky, so he responded.

 _Yeah?_

 ** _Go check that out?_**

 _Go back to the village? Today? Are you crazy, we'll die!_

 ** _If that is what I think it is, everyone in that worthless village will die if we don't._**

Naruto was nervous, but after years of experience he had learned that Kyuubi was worth listening to. He had learned to trust the voice that warned him of incoming attacks and bloodthirsty villagers before they came. Kyuubi was his guardian and saviour and he had been there for Naruto through all the hardest times. Grudgingly moving to his feet in a swift movement with an elegance he wouldn't dream of showing anyone in public, he swiftly are his way toward the village, wondering what had Kyuubi so nervous.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

The fight was mad, Sasuke decided, surveying the chaos before him. Completely and utterly mad. The village had been spontaneously attacked by an army that seemed to have come from nowhere. Every member of the army was a demon, a sleek, elegant, animalistic creature that tore though the streets causing havoc. They could, apparently, tell the future, intercepting every move and counter attacking with a vengeance. Shikamaru had recently started calling movements that seemed stupid, but they had obeyed the genius anyway, because, in some strange turn of fate, the battle had turned into the world largest and most deadly game of chess. Thousands of pieces that didn't need to be in place to attack. Now the only question was… Who the hell was winning?

Any 'clone' that was struck down, simply healed and got up. Transforming into a glowing mass before reforming and continuing to fight, they didn't appear to have any regard for being injured, he suspected they didn't even feel it. Thinking of the orders Shikamaru was giving, it was apparent that the genius ha reached the same conclusion he had, they had to get to the core of the problem. A light that shone so brilliantly that looking at it had effects akin to staring at the sun was the centre of the battle. The demons poured from it in droves and there was no visible end, Sasuke wondered if there was even anything in the terrible ball of energy to stop. It could be some sort of demonic portal for all they knew. Biting his lip and considering his options, he acted, hurling a kuuni into the heart of the small star, nothing seemed to happen at first.

In the time it took Sasuke to blink, the star had moved, dulled down and reduced to a glowing, enormous creature that was growling and hurtling towards him. Before he could move, he found himself pinned under a massive glowing paw that radiated heat like a fire, staring down a long muzzle full of razor-sharp teeth. The creature was large and canine. An enormous glowing wolf with one, two, three… _ten_ tails fanning out behind it. It's fur was bright, bit slightly gold tinged, he noticed, now it was possible to look at without burning your retinas. Luminous, pupil-less eyes stared him down, unflinching in the full Uchiha glare, however, despite this, Sasuke noticed the trails of fiery liquid that spilled from them, burning the ground next to him as they landed.

Lips pulled back in a feral snarl, the creature let out a strange, warped bark before growling again. He could hear his comrades trying to help him, but between the army and the lashing tails, he knew he was on his own. The creature barked again and repeated it's behaviour. It reminded him of the interrogators who loved to use intimidation, ask a question, then scare them and repeat until they cracked. Suddenly, it came to him all too fast. Taking a huge risk for the second time that day, he took a breath, still unwilling to break eye contact, and said as steadily as he was able.

"I don't understand you."

The wolf stopped growling and the pressure on his chest lessened as it lifted it's paw slightly. It looked to be in great thought for a while, like it was trying something in it's head before opening it's muzzle and in a gravelly sort of voice asked, "What did you do to Oniisan?"

Of all the things Sasuke had expected, that was not it, so if he had let out a slightly (and only slightly) undignified "Huh?" It was warranted. Apparently, it was not, however, a good idea as it seemed to make the giant canine on top of him angry again. I threw it's head back and growled before baring back down on him.

"Idiot!" It screeched, "Where is my big brother! I don't care what that foolish teenager thinks, he's not dead!"

It was beginning to sound like a desperate child, Sasuke really hoped it didn't slide into that mentality, he didn't much care for children. "Well…" He said carefully, considering every word. "Who is your big brother?" The glare sent his way was pure, undiluted disbelief.

"Stupid. How many giant, demonic animals do you get around here? You know exactly who I'm talking about, you were having a bloody festival celebrating his dea… Defeat. I caught his scent, so I came looking. Ritzuku is very hard to miss, I recognised it even as old as it is."

The wolf had launched into a small rant now and Sasuke listened in spite of himself, curious to see where this was going.

"But then I saw the paintings and stories, when I asked about them..." She broke off, unable to relive the panic and overwhelming grief they had possessed her when she thought her beloved brother was forever gone and an awkward science enveloped them. There was still a harsh weight on Sasuke's chest and his laboured breathing was the only sound one heard in their little bubble away from the battle. This continued for several agonising seconds before finally, _finally_ his normally sharp mind made the connection.

"Do you mean you were looking for the Kyuubi? That DEVIL?" The wolf sent him a poisonous glare which immediately shut him up.

"First of, it's deamon." It insisted, stretching the "e" and kicking the "a" sound into the words in a way a human never could. "Or demons, if you can't pronounce that. Second, yes. I was looking for him. He's been gone a very long time."

"Kyuubi. You serially mean to tell me that you have been awaiting the return of _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune?" There was a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Do I mean to tell you that? I have been awaiting the return of Ritzuku."

"The name of the biiju that attacked the village is Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The wolf's gaze became, if possible, more intense, eyes sharper than any kuuni in the armoury. "Is it? Is it really, or is this an example of humanity's legendary arrogance?"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps I should try get this through your thick, human skull. I have been waiting the equivalent of fifty-seven of your years for Ritzuku, as well as the others, to come home. Now that I am actually capable of going out to look for them, I am going to look for them. I will not allow you, nor anyone else, to keep me from them." It's voice was hard, steelier than even her stare, as it talked him down. "Nor them from me."

This had shocked the last Uchiha into silence, and as he mused on what had been revealed to him, a distraction arrived in the form of a blur of blonde and orange dancing across the rooftops. _Naruto,_ he realised and he had never been more pleased to see the dobe.

But something was wrong, Sasuke realised as he watched his teammate approached. That red chakra that only seemed to appear in the most dire of situations was pooled and bubbling on his skin. As the orange clad nin came closer, Sasuke saw eyes as red as Sharringaan with slitted pupils and sharp teeth hung out of the blonde's mouth.

"KITSUBA!"


	2. Loss

**This is a mostly flashback chapter that gives you a little more story. Originally this was a prologue but I wanted you all to meet Kit first. This entire story works off the assumsion that Naruto is a post apocalyptic world created by higher powers to give humanity a second chance. Kitshiba is a big fan of the twenty first century, or our time. There will be modern inserts, but the ninjas will have no idea what they are. Also, Sasuke never went rouge, but the Akatski still exist.**

 **For the opening scene to the end of the battle to Wolfsong by Denny Schneidemesser. I cried.**

 **This is not KitshibaXKiba, but I assume they would get on well as she is, technically, a dog.**

 **EDIT: I just released that it makes no sense that she can speak Japanese here but not realise that she isn't speaking it in the first chapter. Think of it this way, when you're having a break down, do you rant in your first or second language?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A golden wolf sits at a metal plate in the praying area, a detailed carving of her family adorning the surface, ten tails sway gently, offering light for the young deamoness. Her metal counterpart sits in the middle of her nine siblings, who form a protective half circle behind her. This was carved many moons ago, long since then has she had hard, weary eyes that had seen too much bloodshed in her younger years. She traces the lines with a long tail, the broad shoulders of Lizzac-Onii's oxen frame, once used for rides across marshes a newborn dare not face. Kanni-Onii's wings that splay out like a peacock's tail, Nokka-Onii's four, vulpine ears framing his face, giving his smirk an innocent yet mischievous tinge and Panneko-Onii's bone plated frame lovingly carved into the gold. Ritzuku-Onii's tails looking as if they could spring from the plate and lash around like they used to. Great Cosmics, to think that had annoyed her once upon a lifetime, what she wouldn't give to have her brother tear through the property, knocking everything out of place with those nine, beautiful tails.

She sees the dark lines around Oniix-Onii's eyes and closes her eyes, heaving a sigh through tired lungs. She hums a lullaby, long since useless, as if to try admit her Onii to dreamland as she used to, but the golden carving remained static, unmoving and sleepless. Tears prick the edge of her vision at the failure, as if there were truly a chance that her older brother could actually emerge from the carving and be with her and ease the loneliness she had been burdened with.

An explosion that rattled the compound struck her ears like thunder, or perhaps that was what it was? One could never tell with Tempests. Heaving a lithe body off the ground she painstakingly walked out of the mansion like cave. From her vantage point on top of the cliffs where the exit was located she could see the gathering clouds over the western plains. She shook head head clear of phantom images of sunsets with her sibling sitting alongside her at this very spot and forced her attention to the gathering forces. Her pupils contracted in surprise. Millions upon millions of armoured thunder horses swarmed the desert, their dark grey pelts stark against the hard, sun-bleached ground.

With a grace known only to predators, the she-wolf leaps down the rocky cliffs and onto the grass, long strides carrying her over the terrain at an incredible speed. She soon reaches the plains and looks across at the army opposite. Lips pulled back in a snarl she glares daggers at the leader of the herd, he glares back in kind. After several, long seconds, the leader calls a battle cry and the horses swarm forward. She springs forward and meets them head on.

Ten tails fly, tearing any unknown entity to pieces, swirling blades of chakra deflect bolts of lightning raining from the sky. She rears, teeth flashing and claws gleaming, her howls rattling the sky, chorusing with the thunderous calls of the dead and the dying to form a terrible requiem for those who lie motionless on the ground.

Her frenzied attacks stop dead when she finds herself face to face with an enormous stallion who's mane sparks and crackles with electricity. Scars mark it's torso, crisscrossing down from upper shoulder to lower back, wounds that are scars torn open are all over it's body, every inch of skin is mutilated. She knows this one.

 _(Flashback within a flashback!~)_

 _The ten of them were fighting like badgers, clawing, biting, using chakra, whatever they could. Tempests charged from all sides, throwing them selves into the fight like angry hornets. She was back to back with Ritzuku-Onii, clawing at any thunder horse who dared come close. She felt one of her tails brush up against her brother's before suddenly the comforting presence was gone._

 _She whirled round to search for it, but what she saw stopped her fighting. Eight of her nine of her siblings being backed into a corner where a swirling mass of shadow was sucking in anything around it and her ninth was being herded towards it by a large stallion._

 _She roars in fury and lunges towards the stallion. It sees her coming and charges at Ritzuku, knocking him and her siblings into the shadowy mass, that closes behind them. She lands on the thunder horse and proceeds to tear it to sheds. Chakra, tails, claws, teeth and mass all united for the sole purpose of killing this tempest. Before she can, however, the tempest gets up and flees, taking the army with it. She staggers over tot he crevice where the shadow like mass was and sniffs for her brothers' scents. Panic fills her blood like poison when the trail ends. She calls out in her mind, desperate for an answer. When none comes, she collapses and cries out. Howling and screaming at the sky, hoping that her brothers would hear and comfort her._

 _For the first time, she was well and truly alone._

 _(End of flashback within a flashback.)_

How it survived the wounds she inflicted, she doesn't know and doesn't care. All she knows is this thing is going to _die._ She lunges at it with such force she knocks him off his feet and into a boulder. She bites down on the stallion again and again, aiming for the neck and the chest tirelessly and she only stops long after the body stops twitching.

As she looks up, her golden fur stained crimson, she sees that the tempests have almost tripled in number. If this keeps up, she will loose the battle and the land. She will not let that happen. Pulling in all the chakra she can muster, her attacks cease. When Ritzuku does this, a ball of pure energy forms within his tails, in her adaptation her whole body lights up like a star. The power is immense, liquid fire and ice rushing in her veins and straining her chakra channels. An unearthly scream cuts over the sounds of the battle, drawing every eye to the target. There is a moment of confusion as the tempests try to understand what she is doing. Suddenly they realise, and they flee. It appears the deamoness has decided their defeat takes priority over preserving the land.

The star erupts, wave after wave of pure energy washing the field. Every living thing it hits explodes, their chakra pathways bursting under the strain. The tempests are caught in the blast and there is no escape. Armour and saddle bags drop to the ground as their wearers dissolve under them.

Finally, the light dies down and the she wolf collapses, exhausted. She looks around, the ground is scorched and black. Any scarce life that once inhabited the plains is gone. She sees a chakra scroll poking out of a nearby saddle bag. Intrigued, she drags her weary body to the bag and pulls it out. What she sees, makes her heart leap.

It's a portal, a portal to the human world no less! This does not interest her. She was quite interested in human culture before the reboot; she is a seasoned "hopper" (A deamon who teleports between dimensions for fun. An "official hopper" is a deamon who teleports between dimensions for as an occupation.) and has been since the twentieth century. What interests her is what the portal looks like. It looks like a giant mass of shadow…

Too tired to use telekinesis, she gingerly picks up the scroll in her mouth and runs back to her home as fast as her tired limbs will allow. Scrambling up the mountain and into the compound, the scroll falls to the floor as her legs give out under her and she falls asleep.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

Years upon years of study and practice leave her drained. This is the fourteenth time this month she has gone under from sheer exhaustion, but that doesn't matter because she is **so close.** She has no idea where or when the portal leads to, so she must get it exactly right. She would have hopped under her own method, but without an exact date and location, it could take centuries to find them. The wind howls outside and thunder rattles the stone roof. She pricks her ears at the sound, it's natural (this time).

After yet another failed attempt sputters out of existence she is no longer able to stand. tears of frustration leak out of her eyes and drip down her muzzle and there's a dull hiss as the liquified chakra hits the floor, littered with countless port circles. Watching the tear eat at the woodwork, she is struck with a bolt of inspiration. Painting seals for adrenaline shots straight onto her fur she claws at her eyes until tears fall freely. Dipping her paw into the growing puddle, she draws the port circle yet again and forces out even more chakra. The tears, a naturals conductor of the pure power she radiates, glow even brighter before letting out a shadowy mass.

Her shriek of victory rings through the air as she examines the portal. It's perfect, down to the very last detail. Overcome by excitement, she uses the last of her chakra supplies to mould her form into a human shape (luckily one of her blood-powers (powers deamons are born with) covers shapeshifting, so it will not be hard to hold.) before lunging into the mass, not caring to check if she was prepared.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

When a plume of shadow that smelt of sulphur appeared in front of Kiba before spitting out a person, he was certainly surprised. They were in a small, but empty ally, a rare moment of peace with his best friend on the day of the festival and he was not expecting anyone else to show up, especially not in that fashion. He flung himself backwards, expecting an attack that never came. Akamaru barked a few times, but there seemed to be no active aggression coming from the still figure.

The shadow disappeared, leaving a (now revealed to be) unconscious girl. Her hair was wild, long and wavy; splayed around the ground, forming a golden halo around her face. She was wearing what seemed to be a whitish-gold fur kimono and he blushed when he realised that was _all_ she was wearing. Her skin was almost tanned, but not quite, giving her a sort of honey complexion that fit sharp features. In fact, a little _too_ sharp, looking closer, the girl appeared to be a little underweight and her lips were chapped. Panicking a little, he shook her shoulder and called out.

"Hey… Hey! Are you okay?"

He began creating a little easier when she moaned and cracked one eye open.

"Gah, remind me never to do that again. _"_

He reeled away, suddenly realising he was still holding her shoulder. He offered his hand, which she accepted and eventually, she got to her feet, swaying a little. He frowned.

"You look a little shaky, are you alright?"

The girl looked at him a little warily and narrowed sharp, golden eyes. _Some sort of bloodline?_ He wondered, _It would explain the odd scent…_ Finally she nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little tired. I came a long way after all."

That wasn't unusual, many people from other villages came for the Kyuubi festival.

"After a small sit-down and something to eat, I'll be just fine."

 **xX Line Break Xx**

When she arrived in the human world, the first thing that hit her was the scent. _Leaves, dirt and people. Smoke, fireworks and… Dango? Was she in Japan? Barking? So a dog too… Odd._ Suddenly she felt a hand on her (now human) shoulder and a rough voice calling. She cracked one eye open to see a boy with brown hair and a dog at his side (always a good sign). A throbbing ache rattled her head and she moaned.

"Gah, remind me never to do that again. _"_

The boy seemed to disappear and she supposed he backed away. He offered her his hand, which she accepted, knowing she would have trouble standing on two legs after so long. Eventually, she got to her feet, swaying a little. He frowned at her.

"You look a little shaky, are you alright?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. He seemed nice enough, not aggressive at least, and he had a dog with him, so he couldn't be all bad. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little tired. I came a long way after all."

She sent him a weak smile and elaborated.

"After a small sit-down and something to eat, I'll be just fine."

 **xX Line Break Xx**

After three servings of pork ramen, which the boy (who she now knew to be called Kiba) was oddly willing to pay for (not that she was complaining, she had no money), she was, as promised, feeling much better. The two of them were now wandering the festival together, as Kitshiba had asked to be shown around. The truth of the matter was she could smell Ritzuku. It was faint, a few ten years old perhaps? But it was definitely his, so it was worth looking around, he was known to take the guise of a human every so often.

"So, what is this festival actually about?" She asked, making up a story as she went. "I'm iffy on the details."

Kiba looked over his shoulder at her before straitening up and putting his hands behind his head. "Well, this was the day that the fourth defeated Kyuubi no Kitsune, who attacked the village… fifteen years ago now."

It too him all of seven seconds to realise that his walking companion had stopped.

She mouthed the word 'kitsune' silently. "Like… Like a nine tailed fox?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Well, yeah…" Kiba said, frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's dead." She muttered, "After all that… He's dead. No. Nononono! He can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!"

Just like that, he chakra exploded outwards, the shape change destroyed in the torrent of emotion, and she screamed.


	3. Explain To Me

**This isn't Sakura bashing. Okay? I made her a little less mature, she still has her Sasuke fangirl moments and she doesn't pay all that much attention to Naruto, but that's because Sasuke never left, she didn't get that reality check so she took longer to grow up**

 **When I showed this to a friend she asked for translations when Kitshiba and Ritzuku used demonic language, so that is included here:**

 ** _Gonnami_** **: A more sincere version of I'm sorry than** ** _Gonna,_** **used when apologising for bad mistakes such as insulting a superior.**

 ** _Loanni:_** **Family members and close friends. The direct translation is Valuble/Precious People.**

 ** _Biccan-tom: Biccan_** **meaning sibling and** ** _tom_** **referring to being an older deamon with a male inclination. Basically meaning Big Brother.**

 ** _Biccan-loa: Biccan_** **meaning sibling and** ** _loa_** **referring to being an younger deamon with a female inclination. Basically meaning Little Sister.**

 ** _Lossanaki:_** **The clan name of the Nine (Ten) Tailed beasts. Translates into "Children of the gods".**

 ** _Challin:_** **A title added to the name of the head of the clan and their direct relatives.**

 ** _Sanni_** **: A demonic fruit that dives one a feeling similar to being drunk or high.**

 ** _Icchinn-Tannu:_** **Life destroying technique. A technique unique to the Lossanaki that kills all the living beings exept themselves and family members by flooding their chakra pathways with energy to the point of exploding.**

 **Note: Just to clarify, deamons do not have strict genders. They are born passive, neither male or female and are able to switch between the two at any time. Over their lives, they generally develop a inclination to one or the other and stick to that one. Some choose to remain passive and some simply never choose an inclination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **(Continued from Chapter 1)**

"Kitshiba!"

The orange nin yelled, Sasuke half expected something to happen. It didn't sound like a jutsu, but one never knew with the Dobe. There was a moment of stillness, and nothing seemed to happen, until he realised something _had_ happened.

The wolf had stopped growling.

Naruto landed gracefully and began to walk towards them, the red chakra bubbling on his skin. With the purpose the nin was striding with, everyone expected an attack one he stopped not three paces from the enormous wolf. What no one saw coming was the blond scowling and beginning to scold the demon like a stern parent.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy chastised, glaring at the wolf. His voice was low and husky, very different to his usual tones. "You can't come crashing through here like you own the place, people live here! Everything you were ever taught revolved around morals, I honestly thought you knew better."

The wolf blinked in surprise before giving Naruto a sniff and reeling back. Its' eyes went comically wide and she set her ears back and tucked her tail between her legs. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. The wolf stepped off of Sasuke gingerly, but that didn't make it any easier for him to breathe. He was gaping at his teammate like he was a stranger. How was it that the _Dobe_ had both the guts and the knowledge to do _that?_ The wolf crawled over to Naruto with its' head near the ground. It reminded the Uchiha of the time he had walked in in an Inozuka scolding their partner for stealing some food off their plate. It was apologetic and _submissive_ behaviour. Sasuke briefly wondered if this was an impostor, yeah, that was it. An impostor.

"Gonnami, Biccan-tom." It muttered, but there was a choking in its' voice as it spoke. "Gonnami. I just wanted… They said- they said you were…" The ground hissed where its' odd tears hit the ground. Not-Naruto softened its' scowl and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. The giant tail began to wag as the wolf cried into Naruto and he petted the enormous muzzle.

"Shh… Kitshiba, its' okay, I'm okay." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "But you need to promise me that you won't panic when you find out, kay? I'm okay. I'm okay but I'm a little trapped at the moment. Hear out the humans okay? Promise me."

Ritzuku barley had time to see her nod before he lost control.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

As Ritzuku of the Lossanaki, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, felt Naruto resuming control of his body as he himself tired, he franticly went about trying to comfort his Biccan-loa. He was honestly very relieved that the scolding had worked, if it hadn't, the two of them would have had to fight, and while defeating his younger sibling was usually possible (if not tiring and time consuming) work due to her inability to attack her loved ones, he didn't like his chances when she was panicked and he was human. As it was, it had worked and he could hand Naruto the reigns now.

He had given the blonde an abridged version of who she was and what had transpired almost sixty years ago to cause their separation. Although his pride wouldn't let him admit it, he was glad to see his little sister again, although what she would say when she found out about the sealing he didn't know. She would be angry, if not at her then at the Yondame. Something he had learned is she didn't take betrayal very well…

 **xX Line Break Xx**

"What is going on!"

Tsunade yelled across the village turned battlefield. Naruto turned to her, demonic aura dissipating. He gave her a blinding grin and laughed.

"Nothing Baa-chan." He said, nothing of the fox's gruff voice showing. "Just solving the problem." The Hokage blinked, both at the statement and the familiarity Naruto showed to the demon.

"I think that we should take her to your office. We have some things to discuss." Seeing Naruto's hidden personality emerging, she simply nodded and turned to the giant wolf.

"Someone kill it!" A random nin called. "It won't fight back now!" Naruto let out a low chuckle.

Tsunade blanched, believing Naruto would refrain from showing his true personality in public, but the appearance of the demoness seemed to have awoken something that wanted its' due before being smothered by a suffocating mask of obliviousness.

"If you truly think that…" He began, scanning the crowd. "You're welcome to come over here and try." He opened his arms, as if giving the crowd an invitation. "She bowed to me, but if you think that renders her suddenly defenceless you're dead wrong." He gave the gathered nin another once over before turning to Tsunade.

"Baa-chan?"

She nodded. "Let's go, but she'll need to be a little smaller." The wolf stood and nodded before becoming the golden haired girl from before, her fur kimono sitting round her shoulders. Tsunade smiled encouragingly. "Better." Naruto surprised the crowd again by taking the girl's hand and following the Hokage away from the scene.

As soon as they left, everything exploded. Voices from everywhere ranging from screams about how the demon-child had summoned it's brethren on the day of it's birth to people calling for their loved ones. Instinctively the rookie nine and Gai's team flocked to one another. Well, rather they flocked to Sasuke, who was still processing. As soon as she reached him Sakura flung herself at him.

"Ohmygosh! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? I was so worried!"

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and rolled his eyes. "What just happened?" He asked, "How did the Dobe do that?" Everyone but Shino (who said nothing), Shikamaru (who simply gave a huff and muttered "troublesome") and Kiba (who was being oddly quiet) gave some variation of a "beats me" or a "I don't know". Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm going to follow them."

Sasuke stood a little straighter as he announced this. "That wolf told me some interesting things, I want to see where this is going." The _'and what's up with Naruto'_ went unsaid, but it kind of went without saying. With that he took off across the rooftops, the others in hot pursuit.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

They arrived at the homage building with little difficulty. Naruto and Kitshiba had got some dirty looks, but while with the Hokage, what could people do? The wolf still hadn't let go of the other blond's hand, but Naruto didn't mind, he simply sent her small smiles every so often which she returned easily.

As soon as they were in the office, all pretences fell. Kitshiba collapsed into a chair, her newly-formed muscles straining under the exhaustion of the last few days. Naruto's plastic smile complete shattered, leaving a stoic and serious boy who stared worriedly at the two other occupants of the room. Tsunade reached for the bottle of sake in her draw.

"Let's start from the top shall we?" Tsunade said, pouring the rice wine into a dish. Looking at Kitshiba, she asked "Just who are you?' Tuning to Naruto, "And what was they trick you pulled back there?"

The demoness decided to start. "My name is Challin-Kitshiba of the Lossanaki, offspring of the cosmic entities of Energy, Strategy and Shapeshifting." Naruto gave her a soft nudge of warning for using her full (and admittedly quite impressive) title. Tsunade choked on her sake before glancing at the bottle.

"I'm going to need much more of this stuff, aren't I?" Naruto nodded and she sighed. "Okay, carry on."

Naruto then proceeded to explain the Kyuubi attack and the aftermath. Due to Ritzuku's frantic jabbering, he didn't tell her the fourth Hokage's name or title, she frowned, bit didn't interrupt. He explained his and Ritzuku's relationship, some of which surprised Tsunade more than Kitshiba and how the two of them worked in sync most of the time. By the end of it, both of the females had their heads in their hands, trying to process.

"You mean to tell me, that my brother, possibly the most powerful deamon on the planet, got defeated by a _human_ and locked inside an infant?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"… I need a sanni."

Naruto laughed at this, as Ritzuku had said the same thing to him many times before.

"So, you're not angry?" He asked.

She sighed. "No, not really, just a little… Overwhelmed. To work so hard and find this is a bit of a shock to the system to be honest,"

"Okay. Your turn, what's been going on?"

Kitshiba grinned at Naruto before sobering at what was to come. "Okay, I'll talk. About sixty years ago, I was separated from my family, as I recently found out, they were forced here. My nine siblings are not only the only family I have, but they also make up the rest of the clan, therefore getting them back is a high priority. As such, as soon as I had an opening, I found my way here and started searching for them."

"Hold up." Tsunade stopped her. "Your story is full of holes. Please don't lie, we really don't need to aggravate the situation."

Kitshiba sighed. "It's not a happy story."

"Tell it anyway."

"Alright. It started long before I was born, when the Tempests declared war on the family…"

 **xX Many, many years ago… Xx**

 _"_ _They get special treatment I tell you!" Challin-Sallix screamed to the court, sending an accusing glare at the Oniix (Shukaku) and Kammi (Matatabi). "The cosmics like them better, this goes against everything we've ever known! You can't possibly allow them to start a clan!"_

 _"_ _Why not?" The head of the counsel said, "They technically have every right to. They share a blood relation, have no past criminal record and stand as no foreseeable threat to our kind as a whole. Everyone except the Tempest tribes have given their consent."_

 _"_ _Oh, there's no threat_ ** _now_** _." The Tempest chief growled, "But there will be. If the cosmics keep creating demonic offspring, they'll take over eventually. They are born more powerful than any deamon should be. The Sand-Raccoon has_ ** _three_** _base elements! THREE! I say we nip it in the bud."_

 _"_ _You cannot possibly hold us responsible for our heritage." Oniix growled, "We can't help our parentage."_

 _"_ _I don't hold you responsible, but allowing beings of your power level to roam free is madness!"_

 _"_ _Why you…"_

 _"_ _ENOUGH!" The head of the counsel roared, silencing the two heads. "Sallix, your judgement has been noted, but overruled. The Lossanakis' may start a clan. Meeting dismissed."_

 _"_ _Very well, but know that any Lossanaki to step into Tempest land will be met with death."_

 **xX Back to the Office Xx**

"As Sallix said, the cosmics did keep producing demonic offspring, resulting in my siblings and I. Ritzuku-Onii is the product of Fire and Chaos, Lizzac-Onii is the product of Livestock, Water and Strength and so on. Generally we stay out of the way of Tempests and they leave us alone, but recently, they brought the fight to us. They tried to take a mountain range under our ownership and forced my siblings into an ambush, forcing them into a portal that transported them here."

Naruto looked down as she bit her lip to stop the choking in her voice. She straightened up and continued.

"This, of course, led to me fighting them on my own. They took many cheap shots, thinking me weak without my siblings. Eventually, they tried to take the western most plains of our territory, what happened wasn't pretty. In the end I had to use Icchinn-Tannu to get them off my back."

Naruto shook his head, somewhat familiar with the technique from the fox's stories. He quickly explained to Tsunade, who paled. Kitshiba continued.

"In the aftermath, I found a scroll containing the instructions regarding the portal the Tempests used to transport my siblings here. After a few years trying to get it right, I made mu way over here. Unfortunately, I heard the more common version of the story I was just told. After all that effort… I didn't take it well."

"I agree there. Tsunade said. "I'm just glad Naruto tuned up when he did." The wolf nodded before letting out an annoyed growl.

"Damn nin, so sneaky…" She muttered, before stalking over and opening the door. Eleven shellshocked chuunin and one Jounin fell into the room without the door to support them.

"You lot have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

"Funny you should say that Hokage-sama, we were about to say the same thing."


	4. Under Your Noses (Filler of Sorts)

**It's short, it's awkward. I apologise. I needed to vent, I recently read a fic that was not published bit written by a friend. It was beautifully written and was about just what happens to Naruto under his "friend's" noses. I desisted to retaliate for making me sad by shoving their noses down to see just a fraction of what Naru goes through. I apologise again for this incredibly crappy filler.**

 **FOR THE RECORD! Kitshiba is NOT PERFECT! She's just observant and if you keep following the story you'll see a few more sides to her, but her species implements all three realms of communication to their fullest potential so she doesn't need to see much to know of the predicament Naruto is in.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Biccan-loa: Biccan_** **meaning sibling and** ** _loa_** **referring to being an younger deamon with a female inclination. Basically meaning Little Sister.**

 ** _Haanusek:_** **A term used in the deamonic equivalent of chess (** ** _Haanau_** **). The equivalent of checkmate.**

 ** _Channi:_** **The generic term for friends. Will be used mainly by strangers who don't know your relation to them for certain.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 _"_ _Damn nin, so sneaky…" She muttered, before stalking over and opening the door. Eleven shellshocked chuunin and one Jounin fell into the room without the door to support them._

 _"_ _You lot have a lot of explaining to do."_

 _"_ _Funny you should say that Hokage-sama, we were about to say the same thing."_

Kishiba looked on the scene with an amused smirk, Naruto noted, and an oddly wistful look in her eye as the eleven nin and the Hokage stared each other down. He felt Kyuubi chuckle in his mind.

 **"** **Now this looks familiar."**

The fox commented idly. Curious, Naruto replied.

 _What do you mean?_

 **"** **Oniix looks at us like that when I get caught sneaking Kitshiba out of the house."**

 _What? You two sneak out?_ He asked, he had known Kyuubi was mischievous, in fact many of the more elaborate pranks over the years had been a collaborative effort between them, but sneaking out of the house with Kitshiba? _What for?_

Kyuubi laughed.

 **We sneak to other territories to play games. She's a worse addict than that Tsunade, but she actually wins. My Biccan-loa is a child of the god of strategy, as such she loves a little challenge. Her strategising is second to none and I'm a product of the god of luck, between us, we can't be beat.**

The deamon seemed to think for a moment before commenting.

 **Come to think of it, she'll probably end up challenging that Nara kid when she sees him play shogi… I wonder who'll win.**

Naruto found himself wondering despite himself about this despite himself, the familiar feeling of Ritzuku's memories mixing with his. Memories that he never lived swam before his vision. He remembered sharp, golden eyes scanning a chakra-simulated battle field before staring intently at the trembling opponent opposite. He stammers out a command and she grins. _"Haanusek."_

 _"_ _There is no way in Hell Naruto would do that!"_

He was pulled from it by Tsunade. The blonde realised he had completely lost track of the conversation. Kitshiba was frowning, her elbows propped up on the table and her fingers tented and resting on her lips. Ritzuku supplied that that was not her _"I'm thinking"_ frown, it was her _"I don't like where this is going"_ frown. He moved over to sit next to her and she sent a brief smile in his direction before turning back. He looked back at the rookie nine and Gai's team going head to head with the Hokage. _Didn't think they had it in them._ He thought.

"What's going on?"

"My Japanese is a tiny bit rusty." Kitshiba said with a frown. "But from what I can gather, they're accusing you of cheating in some sort of exam? I don't know. Lot's of the expected questions though. Did you know? Why were we not told? Is he dangerous? It's kind of sad really."

She tuned towards him and his focus was on her, so neither appeared to notice that the twelve other occupants were listening to the deamon and the blond rather than continuing their exchange. "Heh, some channi huh?" Naruto blinked and she shook her head sadly.

"I am not blind. One of the benefits of a species that chose to remain partially feral is one comes to know body language inside and out. The members of this village do _not_ like you and you're afraid of them."

"I am NOT afraid of…"

"But you expected projectiles, didn't you?" Kitshiba smirked at Naruto's expression. She knew she had an edge here and she _really_ wanted Naruto's pack mates to open their eyes. If this conversation helped, then so be it.

"Your hands were twitching, you were looking around. They looked like they wanted to tear you apart and you knew better than to make eye contact. You _have_ been attacked in the past and you expected it again."

Naruto's expression was bordering on downright panic as the deamon tore down defence after defence, exposing his innermost turmoil to be exposed to anyone who cared to look. Never had he felt so bare without his mask to hide behind.

 **"** **Don't fight her kit. She's a shapeshifter, a disguise won't work, invisible or not. These "friends" of yours have had this coming a long time, you're just too nice to give them the hiding they deserve."**

"You have been hurt your whole life haven't you? Honestly, I don't see why you put up with this. O-nii has said the same, surely. And now your pack mates are turning on you too! This is not acceptable behaviour is it? In our world you would have been removed from the clan's care by now, this borders on being abusive."

Naruto was actually speechless. Not a word managed to pass his lips, he just stood there, staring dumbly at the girl who was staring up at him with an intensity that made him shudder. Why the Hell did the Tempests think they could win a war opposing her family? He had only met three members and so far all of them really, really scared him.

Naruto wan't the only ones who were speechless.

"Attacked?"

"By the _villagers?"_

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Forget that, why didn't you _tell_ us!"

"… Would you have listened?"


	5. What Now?

**I do have a plot planned for this, but as many people know, once the plot gets started it's hard to write fluff, so I'm getting it done. Did anyone spot the Marvel reference I tossed in there? Hint: You won't get it unless you know your Iron Man!~**

 **In case you didn't get it, Kitshiba's been to Konaha before. She** ** _likes_** **the twenty-first century, but she travels a lot and has come across Naruto's timeline and village before although she's more familiar with earlier generations.**

 **Also: To keep with the feel of the Naruto Universe, pretty much all "techniques" that the deamons use is are at least** ** _theoretically_** **possible. Be aware that I am by no means a doctor, physicist, chemist or anything of the like and all explanations are correct** ** _to my knowledge._**

 ** _Demonic Dictionary: (Note, do you want me to post a chapter with all of these that you can return to or keep posting the ones you need at the top?)_**

 ** _Lossanaki:_** **The clan name of the Nine (Ten) Tailed beasts. Translates into "Children of the gods".**

 ** _Challin:_** **A title added to the name of the head of the clan and their direct relatives.**

 ** _Maakli:_** **An affectionate term for someone being a buzzkill or a spoilsport.**

 ** _Hiipan del Dathit:_** **Ritsuku's stage name of sorts, translates into "The Merchant of Death".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _"_ _Attacked?"_

 _"_ _By the villagers?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you fight back?"_

 _"_ _Forget that, why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"…_ _Would you have listened?"_

Not waiting for a reply, Naruto yawned and tuned away. He stiffened and paused for a second, as if conversing with someone in his head before turning back to his audience. He only uttered a hurried statement before gripping his head, his hands digging into his hair.

"Don't freak out."

Red chakra began to simmer on his skin. But it felt… Different. It was less malicious, dangerous yes, but not angry. When his head rose once more, red eyes with slitted pupils glanced the occupants. A slight smile graced his lips, showing off long canines. Kyuubi no Kitsune, otherwise known as Challin-Ritzuku of the Lossanaki looked at Tsunade and dipped his head in greeting.

"Sorry, but it's been a long day. I figured it was time for the kiddies to go to bed and let the grown ups have a chat." Outside the window, the sun had indeed long since set, but the room was more focussed on their possessed teammate. "That includes you lot." He said, turning to Naruto's 'friends'. Tsunade nodded and the others hesitantly left leaving the homage alone in a room with the two deamons.

"I'll say it right now. I don't care what you say or try, I am not leaving this world alone."

Kitshiba said it firmly with a determined glint in her eye. Her whole body screamed defiance and the statement left no room for argument. Ritsuku sighed and moved behind her, putting his hands on her head and petting it with clawed fingers.

"I don't expect you to kitten, but we do have a few problems with me leaving. one of which being we can't drag Naruto away from his life." Kitshiba made a face, Tsunade suspected that in her norma; form it would have looked a few steps away from intimidating, right now she just looked confused. "C'mon Kit, don't be such a maakli. You know as well as I do, if not better, how short human lives are, it's not fair on him if we cut his time in half." Says the infamous Hiipan del Dathit, she thought darkly but she couldn't argue.

"Fine, so what? You want me to just… Wait out his life? Get him to realise you when he dies?" She scoffed at the idea and cursed herself when she saw Ritsuku's eyes light up. "No… Oh no, don't go there! Onii, it was a joke!"

"But not a bad idea." Tsunade said, trying to reclaim the conversation. "Why not give it a go? It's not like either of you are any worse off for the time you spend here and you did say those enemies of yours won't be giving you any trouble for a while after that jutsu you used. Besides," She gulped a little at what she was about to say, "Nin usually don't live all that long anyway, so it's not like you would be waiting for two hundred years."

"I also know where to find Oniix and Lizzac. Our vessels get on very well." Ritsuku added his two cents and the wolf was won over.

 _Well it's better that having to find them one by one, she reasoned, and eighty or so years really isn't all that long._

While Ritsuku sorted out things like getting her somewhere to sleep (not that it mattered to her if she slept outside) she pondered the decision that had just been made. Because of some techniques she had set up, she would know if the house got attacked and getting back was easy enough when she knew where she as going. If she had to be honest with herself, she wanted to get to know Naruto a little better anyway, the boy looked remarkably like Minato and she had definitely liked him… Pain swelled up a little at the thought of the man she had left. It probably hadn't been all that long ago, she had recognised many people, but she had kept that to herself. It had been good to see that Tsunade was safe and well, and Hokage no less. She couldn't help but wonder where the other two had gotten to, Orochimaru was a little creepy, but intelligent conversation and it would be great to catch up with Jiraiya, the pervert has been one of the people she had really missed. Feeling her brother's presence suddenly fade, she whirled around in a panic only to see the red chakra fading and Naruto coming to his senses.

"So, are we good?" She asked, exhausted. Contrary to popular belief, deamons both need sleep and food and she was severely depleted in both.

"Yeah." Tsunade said, "Yeah, you're fine. You can stay with Naruto until you get about constructing a life for yourself, from what your brother's told me you should have no problems fitting in."

"I won't, I guarantee it." With that, Naruto and she vanished out of the window.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

They arrived back at Naruto's apartment with minimal difficulty. A few villagers had hissed, one had thrown a knife, but it was a bad shot and neither of them had so much as flinched. As she looked around the surprisingly clean apartment, Naruto rummaged through a cowbird, only to come up empty handed.

"I don't have any sleeping mats, sorry. You can take the bed if you want, I'll sleep on the cou-"

"No need." She replied easily, "We can share." Naruto was about to explain that humans didn't just share a bed when he looked back to see a grey wolf pup curling up at the foot of his bed. It yawned, showing a bright pink tongue and tiny but sharp teeth before tucking it's nose into it's paws and falling asleep. Naruto smiled tenderly, memories of his younger days on the rare occasion he could coax a stray animal into the apartment sufficing in his mind as he ran his fingers through the small animal's soft fur.

 **Goodnight Kitshiba** Kyuubi said from deep with his mind. **Great Cosmics, it's been far too long since I've said that.**


	6. Kitshiba Shuts Down A Construction Site

**Chapter 6: In Which Kitshiba Shuts Down A Construction Site with the Power of Sherlock Holmes**

 **So, for those of you who missed it, this entire story works off the assumption that Naruto is a post apocalyptic world created by higher powers to give humanity a second chance. Kitshiba is a big fan of the twenty first century, or our time. There will be modern inserts, but the ninjas will have no idea what they are, Kitshiba's basically a time traveler. Also, Sasuke never went rouge, but the Akatski still exist.**

 **The story's going to change in tone for bit, being more about Naruto and his isolation than anything else, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto woke the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on his feet. Thinking someone was sitting on his bed, he sprung up, the kuuni he kept under his pillow in hand. What he found at the foot of his bed however was a wolf cub, still miraculously asleep. The events of yesterday came back to him and he withdrew the hand he had extended to pet the small creature, remembering what exactly that little animal had done to his village just the other day. Talk about big things in small packages.

His head was as quiet as his room, he noted as he got dressed, so Ritsuku wasn't awake either. In truth, he had known the deamon's true name and nature long before Kitshiba's arrival and that wasn't all he'd known. The fire fox was a good story teller and had regaled a young Naruto of his adventures and his family when he was too afraid to sleep at night. Ritsuku had warned him not to speak of such things in public, Kami knew he had enough to deal with without the villagers knowing he was friends with the fox that had destroyed their village. But he treated the deamon like the brother he would never really have and as far as the fox was concerned, Naruto was part of the family.

He knew it too, hidden deep in his nin pouch (as he was to scared to leave it at the ratty apartment that people trashed and tried to burn every other day) was a small piece of paper that no one but he and Ritsuku had ever seen. It contained the whimsical hope of a child who had never known love. It was embarrassing and he had tried to throw it out once, but Ritsuku had insisted on keeping it. Well… he hadn't put up much of a fight… It was actually a wonder that no one had ever found it.

He felt the stirring in his head that signifies Ritsuku waking and soon enough the rumbling voice of the demon.

 **"** **Morning Kit."**

Naruto only smiles, knowing the fox would get the message. Looking towards Kitshiba, he mentally asked the demon in his head why the wolf had not awakened.

 **"** **She's exhausted. A portal then three changes in a day. A full blown temper tantrum and panic attack and then playing politics until long past midnight. She'll probably get up soon, but give her time."**

Well, when he put it that way… As if responding to her brother, the wolf cub on the bed stirred and yawned, small pink mouth showing little (but sharp) teeth. Bright eyes and a wagging tail gave the non-verbal impression of a cheery 'good morning!~'.

Naruto expected her to change back into a human, or at least something bigger, but she simply weaved between his legs with a grace that really fit better with a feline and waited for him to begin moving. Shrugging, he grabbed his nin pouch and opened the door and waited for her to pad through it before leaving himself.

Rather than jumping across the rooftops, today he walked on the pathway, watching the builders try to repair the damage from yesterday. He ducked with practised ease as some random repair man hurled a hammer in his direction. The Kitshiba gave him a little whine and he bent down to scratch behind her ears. Suddenly, she seemed to stiffen before taking his hand in her mouth (gently, but he could feel her teeth on his skin) and began to pull him in another direction. He didn't follow at first, so she dug her teeth in a little.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What's gotten into you?"

 **"** **You are going to meet your teammates. I don't think she trusts them too much."**

"Well then she'll just have to get used to it." He said firmly and tried to scoop the small animal off of the ground. At first, his eyes widened because dear Kami, she was _heavy_ (like horse drawn carriage, horses and all heavy) and his arms almost gave out, but when she realised what he was doing, that weight ebbed away. He suspected more for his sake than hers but no matter. She seemed very tense, so he mutter comforts to her as he ran his fingers through her fur. She soon gave in and put her head on his shoulder and a low purring sound worked its way into her throat. It was nice, he thought, having a (physical) companion he could open up to, even if it was another demon. He just kept walking where he was going until he reached the bridge where them seven always met. Sakura had a small burn on her left cheek, but she had escaped yesterday relatively unscathed. Sasuke had a relatively large gash where Kitshiba's claw had dug into his chest, reduced to merely a scar by the medical nin that had whisked him away later in the day. Naruto snorted at this, knowing that if that had been him the hospital would have turned him away.

"You're late, dobe."

Naruto grinned and shrugged, mask falling into place as easily as breathing. He could _see_ the disappointment radiating off of Kitshiba and feel it from Ritsuku. He wonders what their problem is, it's not like the mask is really him, right? They fall into a routine they've done so may times that it takes Sasuke and Sakura a few minutes to even register the animal in Naruto's arms.

"So cute!" Sakura cooed, reaching out to pat the small cub. He felt Kitshiba tense beneath his fingers, a low growling making the chest pressed against vibrate.

"You already know her. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, wincing as Sakura almost lost her hand to the snapping jaws of the youngest tailed beast.

Throughout the exchange, Sasuke had been staring. Naruto glanced at him.

"What do you want teme?"

"You're acting different."

"No I'm…" Naruto drifted off, realising that the minute the discussion had drifted to his demonic companion, his mask had completely slipped. He had been to worried about Kitshiba mauling Sakura to focus on keeping it on.

Damn.

It occurred to him that the wolf had probably kept him occupied on purpose. He glanced down and got the wolfy equivalent of a cheeky grin.

"You sly fox… wolf. Whatever."

He could hear Ritsuku laughing in his mind. the sound echoing the sewer like caverns the fox resided in, thankfully, he was saved by Kakashi's appearance.

"Yo." The jonnin greeted them with his typical line and Sakura replied with the typical:

"You're late!"

"Sorry, but there was this old man…"

"Save it." Sasuke muttered, "What are we doing today?"

"All able hands are helping with the restoration, that includes the nin. The academy is top priority, so they have your entire year group helping out there."

"That's fine, I can say hi to Iruka-sensei, provided you don't maul the other genin," Naruto said, directing the latter comment towards Kitshiba, accompanied with a harsh glare. She simply wagged her tail and let out a happy little woof.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

As it turns out, Kishiba did have the self control not to go wild at the sight, but she did turn back to the womanly form from before. Once again clad in her wolf skin kimono, she was a big help as the rest of the civilian builders had been told to remove themselves as to not get in the way of the more powerful ninja.

They worked in a strained but companionable atmosphere until a distraction came in the form of children. The academy students, ages ranging from nine to twelve had gotten out of class for lunch and were gathered around to try get a glimpse of the agile nin helping with the building, clambering over the equipment in an attempt to mimic the graceful leaps of the graduates using the structure as some sort of oversized jungle gym as they worked.

The ninja had succeeded in working around them, until Kiba let out a loud "Look out!" A beam was falling from the roof of the unfinished building and straight towards a gaggle of children who were doing nothing more than stare. Only the quick actions of Naruto, who was working nearby saved the small crowd from being crushed as he held the large wooden beam over his (and subsequently theirs' too) head. After all the young nin in training had moved out of the danger zone, he let it fall to the ground. "Can somebody _please_ distract these brats!" He yelled, shaking out his arms to rid them of the uncomfortable sensation of the sudden weight they had just had to endure.

Shooing away the children was easier said than done. Since the teachers were no help and trying to coral them was like herding cats. When asked to leave, they were met with a great many variations of "I don't wanna!"

"Okay then." A quiet voice came from behind the mass of heads as Kitshiba smiled gently. "What do you want?"

Some of the smaller children considered this before requesting a story. "About pirates!" Cried one while another requested romance and another a fairy tale. Several genres were thrown around before Kitshiba seems to come to a decision.

"Okay, I've picked one."

The children gathered around and settled off to the side, out of the way of the ninja. Once they were still and quiet she began.

"In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go throug-"

"Wait." A particularly young girl in the front row interrupted. "Aren't you going to read from a book? Mama reads from a book, but Dad doesn't and her stories are always better than his."

Kitshiba smiled and shook her head. "This is from a book young one, but I have read it enough to not need the book in front of me to recite it. It is one of a very old but very famous set of stories from long ago, sadly they were lost to time, but luckily I know them well."

The nin were too far away to hear the story but continued with their work, thankful for the movement of the disruption. Not three minutes later the children were enraptured with the story the demoness was weaving around them and when Kakashi came within listening distance to the female-inclined wolf he found himself listening too.

"-a lofty chamber, lined and littered with countless bottles. Broad, low tables were scattered about, which bristled with retorts, test-tubes, and little Bunsen lamps, with their blue flickering flames. There was only one student in the room, who was bending over a distant table absorbed in his work. At the sound of our steps he glanced round and sprang to his feet with a cry of pleasure"

Kitshiba's voice was low and expressive, describing the events to an intimate level, as if she had truly been there rather than just read and reread a book over and over. The jonnin knew he had to get back to work, but he wanted to know what it was the man was so pleased about and Kitshiba's voice was really quite nice to listen to, nicer than manual labour certainly, and so he sat and decided to listen.

Just for a little while.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

" _"This case will make a stir, sir," he remarked. "It beats anything I have seen, and I am no chicken."_

 _"_ _And there is no clue?" asked Gregson._

 _"None at all," chimed in Lestrade._

 _Sherlock Holmes approached the body, and, kneeling down, examined it intently. "You are sure that there is no wound?" he asked, pointing to numerous gouts and splashes of blood which lay all round._

 _"Positive!" cried both detectives._

 _"Then, of course, this blood belongs to a second individual-[8] presumably the murderer, if murder has been committed. It reminds me of the circumstances attendant on the death of Van Jansen, in Utrecht, in the year '34. Do you remember the case, Gregson?"_

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Read it up-you really should. There is nothing new under the sun. It has all been done before."_ "

It has been several minutes since the demoness began her tale and by this time there is a sizeable crowd around Kitshiba, her initial means of keeping the people away from the site foiled as the workers and nin themselves became locked within the realm of old London and allowed the wolf's voice pull them along after the great consulting detective in his element. At some point Naruto had joined her up the front, he and many of the children mocking out a small crime scene, mimicking the story as Kitshiba told it. The nin and academy teachers (who had come to see what the fuss was about) sat around the demoness, all given up on the false pretence of not listening and were watching the small session of make-believe with varying degrees of amusement.

So engrossed were they, that nobody realised the approach of three o'clock, and by extension, the arrival of the parents of the children. Seeing their precious offspring surrounding the demon child and yesterday battle's main antagonist, they went into uproar, physically snatching their young and hauling them away, ignoring their protests at not hearing the end of the story. Many hissed and spit at the two demons as they passed.

The friendly atmosphere had been shattered with the arrival of the parents. Story time was over.


End file.
